Awakenings
by Fallen-Angel-Mosi
Summary: From my first story Broken Angels Fall, What exactly happend in those days when after Will fell off the cliff? Read Broken Angels Fall in order for this to make sense, this occurs in chapter 10, R
1. Will's Wakening Pt I

Disclaimer: nada

~*~

Will's wakening

~*~

I hit the water, but what happened next? I felt my lungs screaming for air, the water was pressing me from every direction; I couldn't stand it anymore I had to breathe! Just then, I broke the water's surface; air invaded my lungs I sputtered for more of it I never knew that air could taste so sweet. My head was spinning, it felt like someone was pressing it in-between their hands, like a vice almost, it ached from lack of oxygen and before I knew it, I blacked out.

I awoke, my vision faded from dark to light then dark again. I fought to open my eyes all the way, but I just had no strength. I could feel sand underneath me, but there was no warmth of the sun on my back. I waited a few more moments before trying to open my eyes again. I saw stonewalls all around me, and like a gypsy I began to panic until I passed out once again.

I awoke again, feeling a little stronger and I pulled myself the rest of the way out of the rising water. I crawled to a boulder and pulled myself to the top of it and looked down at myself.

Who was I? How did I come to be here? Was I mugged and thrown into that river there? Left for dead? What the bloody hell had happened? I checked my pockets for any wallet and scolded myself for not having one. Who was I? Did I already ask that? I can't remember… I can't remember anything. My head felt weird, it felt like I was drunk, or high, though I can't remember ever being a drunkard or a druggie. Was I? I leaned back and nearly fell off the rock; I crawled off, thinking that rock was a bit too much peril for me. I laughed at myself for just thinking that as I sat on the ground and leaned back against the rock. How long could I stay here until someone found me? Was anyone looking for me? Did anyone love me?

"Come on," I smiled. "Pirate's never have anyone looking for them," then I thought. "Well, maybe the Royal Navy is looking for me," I laughed and began to crawl away, away from what? Oh right, the Royal Navy that is looking for me. And if it's a Navy, they will be coming in from the sea. Wait, that's a river behind me, not a sea, oh well, same difference, it's a body of water.

"I struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me," I sang the words, though I didn't know where they came from. "Ooooh," I stood up and stumbled about. "Oh, I feel drunk…" I laughed and let my hand reach out to support my body along the wall. "Ooooh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, though one I share alone… no mate for me, oh no mate for me and I doly hate being alone-Oooh- I doly hate being alone!" I laughed at the song I had just invented. I broke out into singing it again as I walked along the caverns.

It took me a while before it dawned on me. I stood thinking, pondering on a thought. "I'm not a pirate, I'm a blacksmith, and I'm in love with a pirate! Wait, if I love the pirate, shouldn't the pirate be looking for me? Or did I do something- it was the pirate that sent me here!" anger and hate swelled inside of me, it boiled my blood like nothing before it, not that I could remember anything before now, and that thought alone made me laugh again, forgetting about the unnamed, ungendered, pirate.

The caverns had no end, and though there always seemed to be light coming in from somewhere, I could never detect where exactly, though it wasn't like I was really looking for it anyways. I might have passed a way out of the caves many times, but I was too deep in thought to really see it.

It didn't take me long until I passed out again from a lack of food, when I awoke I crawled for a ways before striking luck in finding a pool of moving water. Not caring too much of getting sick I drank a bit before standing up and taking off running down the corridors of caverns. I fell over and expelled everything from my stomach before getting up and running again. I ran until my lungs burned and my legs felt like jelly, I ran and I kept running.

How long would this take? How long have I been down here? What if everyone in the world was dead and I was the only survivor…

Crazy thoughts raced through my head as I ran. I would fall asleep next to puddles of moving water, when I would awake, I would drink some and run again, stop, throw up, and run again. I don't know how long I was around and running, but finally, one day after I threw up, I looked up and saw a beam of light coming from a hole in the wall. I ventured up to it and squeezed my body through the tiny aperture. The sun hit me and I fell to the grassy floor in sheer pleasure of it all. I lay in the grass for a long time, the sun had set by the time I finally got up and began to walk around. I stumbled into a thorny bush; I began to cuss until I discovered the thorny bush to be a black berry bush. I grabbed hungrily for the berries, cramming them into my mouth. I never knew such hunger before, and before long, I vomited it all up again before cramming them down my throat again only to expel them. After the third or fourth time of vomiting I stumbled to my feet and ran into the river. I let it carry me a little ways down before climbing out onto the bank. I could hear music and laughing.

"I'm not a lone!" I cheered and ran for the noise. I ran up the side of the hill and came upon a concert. Everything flashed before my eyes, being in love with a notorious pirate, dying, trying many times in many different lives to correct a wrong, but never doing it. It was a new age, it was a new chance I didn't die this time.

"I can still fix it," I jumped up and down and joined the crowd as the Lostprophets sang _Last Train Home,_ I knew this song I knew it well, I use to sing to it in the shower. I laughed and suddenly remember a building where I would take showers. I looked around and headed out of the concert area and into the parking lot. So many faces, but none of them reminded me of anyone. A few people waved did they know me? Did I know them? Who knows, I shrugged, waved and walked down the street.

The building looked familiar, the place around me threw a familiar scent all over, but yet, I knew none of it. I trusted in my feet to lead me to a place I might have, at one time, called home. But still, I questioned, who was I? How did I end up in that cavern?

I thought hard and long and then realized I had stopped walking. I stood in front of a door tapped off with police yellow tape. I tried the door, unlocked. Who the hell unlocked my door! I flustered and entered the apartment and frantically looked around. It's not like I really remember this place, if anything was missing, I sure as hell didn't notice it, but that was not the point. It was the principal of the matter. 

I closed the door behind me and began to look around. I looked in the mirror in the hall and looked at myself, god I was ghastly. I explored the apartment room before heading into the bedroom and looking around. There was a wallet on the desk, I opened it and saw myself starring back at me in the drivers license. 

"That's me alright, unless I have a twin," the words sparked a thought, maybe I did have a twin, but I doubted it. I headed into the closet, retrieved some clothes I knew weren't mine but they looked good nonetheless, and I headed into the shower.

I escaped the shower and dove into the clothes, vinyl pants and a fishnet shirt. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and looked around for my wallet. I pocketed it only to pull it out again. I took off the vinyl pants and discarded them on the bed before getting into comfy black baggies and taking up the wallet again. I saw a set of keys and I took them up too and headed for the door. I tried out the keys on the locks and once I found which one attended to the locks I locked the door and headed out for something real to eat, for one can only live off of weird water or berries for so long.

My stomach growled loudly as I trudged down Main Street looking for somewhere suitable to eat. I checked my wallet for funds upon satisfaction I looked harder for a food place. I passed a coffee house called the Red Rooster and paused for the light. A small crowd joined me, they were talking loudly as we crossed the street, I heard someone call out 'Wait, that's William,' but not totally remembering my name, I went on and turned into the Chinese Imperial. I stood at the desk and waited for someone to appear with a menu, I wanted take out, I wanted to go back to that apartment and find out more about myself. I looked around and decided that it wouldn't hurt to stay here. An oriental person showed me to a seat and I sat down and took up the menu. This wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Will's Wakening Pt II

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: Love me, hate me, break my heart, leave me standing in the dark…

~*~

Will's Wakening Pt II

~*~

Was it just me or were those guys in the back booth staring at me quite a lot? I could feel their eyes prying into my back, and the vibe I received from them was of sheer malice. The waiter set the food down in front of me, but the woman didn't leave. I looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Where have you been?" She asked, tone low. 

"Excuse me?" I asked back.

"Jack said you died,"

Jack? Jack who?

"Anyways, I can understand if you don't want to be all around him," she smiled. "I was like that too, but ya know, running a crew with him to Isle de Mureto and back to Tortuga, ya just get use to him."

A pirate!

"Are you okay?" She asked me, now looking concerned. "You don't look too well,"

"I'm sorry you're name escapes me,"

"Anna Marie, remember?" she asked testily, tapping one foot on the ground, and crossing her sun kissed skin arms. "You are becoming too much like Jack, already loosing you're short term memory, anyways," she sat down next to me. "Be extra careful when leaving tonight okay? Those guys in the back have been watching for since you came in."

"I know they have,"

She nodded at me, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left for the back again. I dove into my food, all the while thinking… Anna Marie, that's a familiar name, Tortuga? A place I knew well… Did I know her? Obviously, but how well? Or was she someone who knew me? I finished my food and set the money on the table and looked at Anne Marie. She walked over and picked up the money and dropped a letter to me on the counter.

I opened it and read it quickly:

_William,_

_   Those are the pirates that have been after everyone for a while now, they aren't dead, another curse hit them, and they are set to kill you and Jack and Elizabeth and Norrington though every life. Gibbs, Cotton and I are here to help you and Jack, just give us the word._

_                                                --AM_

I nodded at her and left the building, the men in the back shifted, but did nothing. I looked around and quickly crossed the street. I looked back toward the Chinese Imperil, two people walked out of the Red Rooster and hurried over to the Chinese Imperil, they looked vaguely familiar, still, I shrugged and headed down the street into the alley. I climbed a fire escape on to the top of a building. I sat there for a long time, watching things go by, until those two people who hurried into the Chinese Imperil, ran out with several people on their heels. I watched them run down the alleys, on the roof tops I followed them until they escaped into a man hole, covering it over again, and the perusing people ran right by it, none the wiser. I smiled, that guy was pretty smart, but now what would he do? Why were they chasing him? Did he do something wrong? 

I shrugged it off and returned home, what business was this of mine? I closed the door to my apartment right behind me and sat in the dark listening to noise of my neighbors, crying, yelling, and moaning. Well at least someone was getting laid, if not raped, heh, well; again what business of this was mine? I crawled to my bed and under the covers before closing my eyes and letting the sleep claim me.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Again, when in doubt end the chapter.


End file.
